The present invention relates to a collapsible support stand, and particularly a guitar stand.
Stands are employed for upright support of objects, including musical instruments, such as a guitar, which objects and instruments do not have a self supporting character.
When a musical performance is given outside a regular music performance studio, e.g. outdoors, as in a park, or is conducted in a small studio or even a garage, etc. which has no instrument support provision for a stand, the guitar or other instrument is typically leaned against a wall of a structure or of an amplifier since it is bothersome for a guitar player to carry around a stand for the instrument.
However, the guitar or other instrument lacks stability, e.g., when it is stood on an edge or an end, and it may tip over or fall of its own weight or someone may stumble over it, thereby damaging the guitar or other instrument.